Losing Sleep
by redblacklister
Summary: The fanfiction starts right after discussion with Liz and Tom at the end of the episode 13. Liz is sitting on a bench and Red appears
1. Chapter 1

After discussion with Tom, Liz was sitting on a bench in the same place where she had sat awhile ago after discovering that Floriana Campo wasn't who everyone thought. Liz had promised Tom that the work would not interfere in the family, but it didn't. Red was right, wasn't the most convenient time to adopt a child.

"Hello Lizzie." Liz looked away from her scar in the palm of her hand and looked up.

Liz was surprised to see Red in front of her, when she heard that voice she knew it was him, but she had to see to believe. She had accustomed that Red appeared without warning, but that has not happened for some time. "Red, what are you doing here?"

Red sat next to Liz and looked at her with a worried look. "You were crying?" The attempt to disguise that she had cried failed. Liz has missed the usual concern of Red, since Garrick's attack he has been a little different.

She looked up from the end of the sunset to look at Red. "I've been thinking about what you said, and I will not keep with the adoption" Red smiled weakly, it was obvious that he had been happy by Liz have thought what he had said and changed its mind about the adoption, but he was also sad for Liz. Liz looked back at the sun which had disappeared and had been replaced a large and ever more luminous full moon, and a tear slid down her face.

It was a beautiful night, it could see all the stars in the sky, but beyond beautiful it was a very cold night. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Liz looked at Red when he said that. "I love how the reflection of the moon lights the river making a beautiful draw in water movement." Liz loves that more poetic and sensitive side of Red, the way he admired the simplest things. Red looked at Liz. "Aren't you cold Lizzie?" Before Liz could say something Red took her hand to see the temperature. "Your hands are cold. It's too cold for you here, Liz." Red got up and extended his hand to Liz to help her getting up.

Liz took his hand and stood up without knowing exactly why. Red started walking in the opposite direction of the river and Liz followed him. "Where are you going?"

Red stopped walking and looked at her "You haven't dinner, do you?"

"No. Why?"

"I was thinking of taking you to a nearby Chinese restaurant. I know the chef and he makes the best Chinese food I ever ate. And best of all, the restaurant overlooks the river and we can enjoy this beautiful moonlight. "

"No, I'm sorry Red, but I'm too tired, I'm not even hungry. I will go home. "Even though the proposed was tempting, Liz was tired and after discussion with Tom, she didn't want to go to a restaurant.

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry."

"Ok, I understand. The dinner is left for another day "Red continued to walk, and Liz followed him. After some more walk, Red stopped in front of his car. Red opened the car door, and before sitting in the backseat looked at Liz. "Don't you want to be carried to home, Lizzie?"

"No thanks Red. My car is already there."

"Okay." Red sat down, closed the door before the car and start moving, he lowered the car window. "How about we have dinner tomorrow? It's Saturday, you can rest and then we have dinner. How about? Combined? "

"Combined." Liz smiled as saw the face of Red disappear behind the translucent glass of the car. The car ran and Liz started walking toward her car.

After having passed by Chinese Takeout to buy something for dinner, Liz finally came home. She opened the door and left the keys in a table in the lobby. She walked toward the kitchen and put the bag with food on the counter. She removed several containers of food into the bag and took them to the dining table where she sat down to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

When Liz woke up, there were 11 o'clock. She got up and went to the kitchen to make the breakfast. The breakfast was two pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. It was 11:30 when Liz finished have breakfast and started to clean the house. Two hours later she finished cleaning the house and she had lunch. For lunch, a bit of food that was left over from the dinner of the previous day. It was 2:30 when Liz finished lunch, and decided to call Tom that had not passed the night at home and had not said anything, but Tom didn't answer. It had started to rain, and Liz thought it was perfect for reading, so he picked up a book and a blanket and sat on the couch, reading.

Liz was reading for half hour when the phone rang. Liz put the book on the coffee table that was in front of the couch and grabbed the phone. Before she answered the call, Liz looked at the screen to see who was calling, but the number was unknown. "Hello?"

"Hello Lizzie. How are you?" said the voice on the other side, it was Red

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Tonight's dinner is confirmed?"

Liz had forgotten that she had agreed to go dinner with Red. "Yes."

"Great! So I'll pick you up around 7:30 p.m." Red seemed excited, that Liz was not accustomed; he was always calm no matter what the occasion.

"Okay."

"See you later."

"Bye." Liz hung up the phone and leaned back on the sofa. Only at that time, Liz had perceived that he had combined a dinner with Raymond Reddington not because of a case. "But where the hell you got your head, Liz?" Liz thought back to pick up the phone to uncheck the dinner. "I Invention any excuse, for example I have to go visit a friend. Yes, it should serve." Liz dialed the number with which Red had phoned her, and called to him. When Liz called, the answering machine said the number for which Liz had called was not available. Red should have already rid of that phone, as he's always doing. "Well, what is done it's done. Also should not do much harm if I go dinner with him ..."

Liz took the book and started reading. Fifteen minutes later she had given up the idea of reading and had turned on the television, ten minutes later it was already off. Liz was bored, and that frustration due to Liz being more enthusiastic with dinner, than her thought. It was 3:40 pm, which was too early to Liz going to prepare for dinner, so she decided that the best option was to read. Liz went to the kitchen and made a cup of hot coffee and sat on the sofa reading.

An hour later, Liz stopped reading and went to take a bath. After another hour, Liz had already bathed, dried and hairstyle her hair, and she was in front of the wardrobe to choose what to wear. Liz was in doubt between three dresses, a black half sleeve and rounded neckline. Also the other black, but this neckline and short sleeve V shape, and the third, a red shirt sleeve and neckline also V-shaped. Ten minutes later, Liz had already decided what she would wear, chose the black short sleeve dress with black shoes and a small black handbag and a red coat.

Lacked an hour to Red fetch her to dinner, and Liz was ready. Liz turned on the radio and went to the kitchen to eat something. She picked up an apple and began eating it. Liz sat on the couch, but then got up because she would not crumple her dress.

Shortly after, the phone rang. Liz looked at the screen and saw that the number was unknown, it should be Red. "Hi"

"Lizzie, are you ready?" Red said, after having Liz answered the phone.

"Yes."

"So I can pick you up in a half hour?"

"Yes, it's fine." Liz hung up the phone. The music that was playing at that time was 'Wicked Game' by Emika, and for some reason, Liz felt that music made more sense than ever.

After thirty minutes, which seemed more like three hours, a black Mercedes stopped in front of house of Liz. Liz took a rain hat, because it was still raining, and the keys and left the house, locked the door. From inside the car, exited Dembe, who opened one of the back doors of the car to be able to Liz sit. Liz sat up and saw beside her Red with a big smile. Red was wearing a cream suit and cream fedora. "You're more beautiful than ever."

Liz smiled at the compliment that Red had done to her. "Thank you."

"Well, can we go to the restaurant?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What time is it?" Liz asks Red.

Red looks away from the window and looks at the clock. "7 o'clock. Why?"

"It's just to know."

"It's something wrong Lizzie?"

"No, I…" Liz just wanted to start a conversation. The silence in the car was becoming uncomfortable, and the only thing that Liz thought, was to ask the time.

"Do you think it's too early to dinner?" asked Red, who seemed to feel stupid for wanting to go to dinner so early.

"No, Red. It's fine."

Red shook his head before turning his gaze to the rearview mirror of the car to be able to look at Dembe "Dembe, you make a misuse before going to the restaurant. I want to go to that place I told you about. "

Dembe also looked into the rearview mirror to face Red "Of course."

Red looked back at Liz with a smile. "Sorry Lizzie. Of course it was too early to have dinner, you're right. "

Liz looked at Red a little irritated. She didn't said it was too early to have dinner, she simply asked the time to break the silence and start a conversation. Every passing minute Liz was more and more sorry that she has agreed to have dinner with Red. "No, Red, it was fine. I'd prefer to dinner earlier, but okay ..."

"You'd prefer to dinner earlier? Is not that the problem we can go to the restaurant now, we only need to turn on the next roundabout ..."

"No. Red it's fine. But where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Liz rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. After an hour's journey, without talking point, the car stopped. Red opened the door and exited the car; he opened the door to Liz, and gave her a hand to help her stand up. Liz got out and found herself in the same place where she had been on the previous day, but why Red would have taken her there again? Both liked the view of the river. But why the hell, Red didn't tell her where they were going?

"What are we doing here?"

"I like this place, and it's obvious that you like it too. I thought of bring you back here after dinner but since it's early, I decided to come here first."

"But why you don't tell me?"

"Because I've a surprise."

Liz was getting impatient, but why he doesn't tell her everything at once? Red start walking and Liz followed beside him. He approached the railing along the river and put his hand upon it, and stared at the river. Liz came over and did the same. Everything was silent, it only heard the noise of the bustling city near them, nothing more, but this time the silence was not uncomfortable, it was nice. Red turned to Liz and prepared himself to speak. Red was with a serious and a little worried gaze. Liz turned to him and waited he speaks up.

"Well, now it's time for the surprise." Red smiled a little but still with his serious expression, and with concern in his eyes. "I need to tell you ..." Red was interrupted by Liz's phone.

Liz took the phone from small suitcase and saw it was Tom who called her. "I'm sorry but I really have to answer." Liz turned her back to Red and answered the phone.

"Tom."

_"Liz we need to talk now."_

"Now?"

_ "Yes, now."_

"Are you at home?"

"_No, why? You're not?"_

"No."

_"It also doesn't matter."_ Tom said those words in a rude way, and Liz knew something bad was going to happen, but she was far from imagining what he would say to her. _"Liz, I want a divorce." _

"What?" A tear rolled down her face. Liz was still not ready for the end of her marriage, it was worse than ever, but Liz thought they could overcome this, but she was wrong.

_"I cannot be married to someone who only thinks of himself and his dear work. You're never home recently Liz, we're never together. And after this, the adoption. First did not want to take some time to be with the baby at home, you'd rather be working, but then after you decided to not adopt, you say that there couldn't be a shred of doubt. What doubt, Liz? I don't want to know. You're selfish. You only think about yourself and your stupid job. "_

_ "_Selfish? Me? Tom look at you, why are you attack me like that? You knew that I was a FBI when you married me! It's normal that I don't want to lose the job. "Liz was almost screaming, and Red approached her, he kept behind her, but closest. " You know what? Now who wants the divorce it's me! "

Liz hung up the phone and started crying. Red, that was behind her, put his hands on Liz's shoulders and turned her to him, and then he hugged her. Liz leaned her head on Red's chest, as she was surrounding him with her arms. Red had a hand in her back while with the other he caressed her hair. "Lizzie it's okay, I'm here. It's everything gonna be alright."

Liz began to calm down, and her breathing had returned to normal, but the tears continued to fall down her face. Red gave a kiss on her forehead, and she sighed. Red knew how to calm her down. Liz moved away from Red, and she stared at him. They kept close to each other, and Red with one of his hands wiped a tear from her face, while with the other he was grabbing Liz's forearm.

"Do not cry Lizzie. I know it's not easy, but you don't deserve be sad. "

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being always here when I need you, for be always supporting me, helping me and protecting me. You put your life in danger to save me, and I hadn't thanked you for it. Thank you, Red ... Thank you." Liz's voice was weakening every word she said, but it was strong enough to Red can hear her. Liz looked at the Red eyes and she saw that it was humid. Liz let a tear escape down her face.

"Well, let's have dinner?"

"Yeah," Liz smiled and started to walk beside the Red toward the car. When they got there Red opened the door and Liz sat down. After Red has been sitting, Dembe started the car and it started to move. After a few seconds it started to rain, and Red laughed. Liz looked at him, entertaining.

"Was close. If we had stayed one more minute ..." Liz smiled and leaned her head against the seat and looked at Red. Red was sat a little aside for Liz, and caught with his hands in her hands. "It's everything gonna be fine. Trust me. "

"I trust you Red"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry."

"What's going on Lizzie?" Red took his eyes from the window and looked worried to Liz.

"I cannot go to dinner, I'm in no mood."

"Yes, of course ... I understand." Red smiled weakly. Red understood that what Liz was going through was not easy, but was a little disappointed.

"Sorry, it's already the second time in two days ... I'm sorry."

"Dembe change of plans. We didn't go to dinner. "

Dembe looked in the rearview mirror of the car, to face Red "Where are we going, sir?"

"We're taking Agent Keen's house."

Red looked away from the mirror and looked back at Liz and he smiled. Liz smiled back, but sad. She felt guilty for not going to dinner with Red, but she couldn't. She just wanted everything to be a dream, everything back to normal, but it wouldn't go back to normal and Liz knew that.

After awhile Liz realized that Red was observed her, and uncompensated for some time now, but Liz was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not realize. Liz looked at Red and he smiled.

Red put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a card and a gray pen and began to write. Liz watched attentively and admired.

"Take Lizzie. Call this number whenever you need. I will always have this number if you need to. Feel free to call whenever you want, I'll always answer your call. There will always be time to answer your call. "

Liz picked up the card and kept in small suitcase. Liz looked at Red and she smiled and a tear ran down her face without her noticing it. Red smiled and Liz realized that her tears had fallen and quickly cleaned. But Liz was not sure why the tears you have escaped.

The car stopped in front of Liz's house.

"Well we've arrived."

"Yeah." Liz opened the car door and got out. Liz climbed the stairs and stopped at the door of the house.

"Hey Lizzie." Liz looks back and sees Red at the bottom of the stairs. "You forget that." Red had her umbrella in his hand. Liz laughed because Red had left the car just to give her the umbrella. Red climbed the stairs and stood next to Liz and handed her the umbrella.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Red stayed in the same place.

"Do you want a coffee or something? A glass of wine? "

"No. Thank you. "

"So see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Lizzie."

Liz smiled and turned back to Red and put the key in the lock and unlock it. Liz came into the door.

"Lizzie." Liz stopped the door and opened it again to look to Red

"Yes?"

"Good night."

"Good night Red" Liz smiled and went into the house.

Liz went up to his room and dropped the suitcase on the bed and sat in it and she slipped up. Then Liz was wearing pajamas, a purple shirt, black pants and pajamas. Liz came down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out a packet of milk and landing on the bench, then she opened the door to the closet and pulled out a glass, that where she dumped the milk and started drinking it

Liz returned to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Liz Finished drinking her glass of milk and it landing it on the bedside table. Liz glanced sideways and saw the empty bed. Liz missed Tom, and let a tear fall. Liz turned off the lamp and landing her head on the pillow and tried to sleep.

Hours later, Liz gives up the idea of trying to fall asleep and lit the lamp. Liz looked at the clock and saw it was midnight hour. Liz sat on the bed and took small suitcase that was on the floor beside her and takes the phone and the card that Red had given her. Liz looked at the tall, elegant numbers that Red had written in black on the small yellow card. Liz pointed out the number on your phone and saved the contact named 'Red'. Liz felt a strong want to call Red, but she didn't know why. Liz was looking to the contact, and on impulse she called Red.

"Lizzie, what's up? Is everything okay? "Red was worried. There was not a single sound on the other side of the line. Red should be sleeping

"No, no. Sorry Red, I woken you. "

"It's okay, but why did you call me?"

"Nothing, it was an accident. Could not fall asleep and I was saving the number you gave me on the phone and unwittingly I called you. "

"Do you need anything Lizzie?"

"No thanks Red"

"So, I'll turn off the call. See you tomorrow, sweet dreams. "

"Good night."

Red hung up the phone and Liz wanted to slap herself.

"You're stupid or what?" Liz scolded herself "What were you thinking? But where the hell were you thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid. "

Liz got up and went the living room to get the book she was reading and returned to the bedroom where he began to read the book and three hours later Liz fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Agent Ke... Scott?" Aram was at the door of the Liz's office. It's been three months and a lot has happened: Liz divorced Tom and moved house, then another blacklister have been caught, Cooper gave her five weeks off work to be able to organize her personal life. The three weeks off work had already finished and Liz had returned to the Post Office. Liz was now sitting in front of her desk staring at the computer screen full of letters and codes written in white on a black background. Liz looked away and looked at Aram.

"Yes Aram, come in. And Aram, you can call me Liz."

Aram entered the office.

"Okay. Cooper told me you needed help with your computer. "

"Yes. I don't know what's going on… I turned on the computer and it happened." Aram was-approaching Liz to stand in front of the computer screen. Liz stood up to make way for Aram to sit.

"I think I know what it is." Aram sat down and began watching the screen filled with white letters running up until they disappeared at a speed almost impossible to get read. "It must be a virus. I can fix this, but it will take a while. "

Liz took the mobile phone, and clicked on the center key, which made the mobile screen lights up, and saw Liz hours, were already 6:30 pm and Liz was tired, with a faulty computer Liz couldn't do a job that was pending and had nothing else to do, so Liz thought it was pointless to continue at the Post Office, and she decided to go home.

"So, I'll go home. Thanks Aram. "

"You're welcome, Liz. See you tomorrow. "

"See you tomorrow."

Liz picked up the bag and coat, which were in a chair opposite the desk, and she left the office. Liz walked to the elevator.

"Hey Scott! That was a nice shot. "Ressler appeared while Liz had to click the button to the metal doors painted yellow open. Liz turned and looked at Ressler.

"Thanks Ressler."

Ressler continued to walk until stopped in front of the elevator next to Liz. The heavy elevator door opened and they both entered, and Ressler pressed the button to close the doors

"How is everything?"

"Well within the possible. The divorce is done, and now I moved house. And Audrey? "

"Normal. But how do you moved home so fast? "

"It's a long story ..."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Liz and Ressler left inside the elevator and each of them went to their car. Liz unlocked her gray Mercedes and opened the door.

"Good evening Ressler."

"See you tomorrow."

Liz came into the car and went home. She was tired after a day trying to catch a blacklister that Red had indicated to a month ago. Liz, Ressler and Meera were in building an abandoned building, trying to catch Elliot Regan, an employee of a school that had children hostage to receive rescue money from parents, but after receiving the rescue, he never returned the children he usually sells them for human trafficking. While Liz and Meera tried to save four poor children hostage by Elliot, Ressler tried to capture him. Ressler was fighting with Regan and almost falling from a balcony of the unfinished building when Liz and Meera arrive, and Liz can fire against Elliot hitting him in the chest, that with the loss of consciousness falls from balcony. The four children were saved and returned to their families and each other hundreds of missing children were found. Regan had at times worked with Floriana Campo, and that was when he met Red and became the number 27 on the Blacklist.

Liz arrived at his new apartment in New York. The apartment was not big, but it was not too small, it was 'ideal' as Liz said. As you enter through the door, it has a small lobby with a desk and a cloakroom. After the small entrance hall followed by the living room with the kitchen in the same room, the living room had not yet been finished furnish, but it already had a gray three seats sofa, a coffee table in front of the sofa, a bookcase with a TV, and a dining table with black glass top and black and gray side chairs and a large window overlooking the river where Red and Liz had been to three months ago. The apartment was a 7th floor which provided a beautiful view. Directly across the room had a balcony and kitchen with countertop black and gray mosaic gray doors and appliances. All the walls of the living room and kitchen were painted a light brown one called "café au lait" which gave a nice tone to the room with furniture all in shades of black and gray, with some details of white or red. After the large window to the side there is a door to the room. The bedroom was what Liz thought too big. The bedroom was really big, a big wardrobe inside the wall with white doors that slide slightly from side to side, a large bed of black wood with a light brown comforter on each side and an elegant black bedside table with lamp one above. There was also a small black armchair and a coffee table to the side with a red lamp, a dresser with a mirror affixed to the wall above the dresser, and three red floor carpets around the bed. Beside the closet was a door to a bathroom in shades of black and red. And on the other side of the room there was a window with a door to a balcony overlooking the river. On the balcony were two lounge chairs with large, fluffy pillows beige, black and a small round table with two chairs also black, each with a beige cushion.

Liz went into the bedroom and sat on the small chair to take off her shoes. After that Liz went to the bathroom passing over the soft red carpets. When she got to the bathroom she turned on the hot water faucet.

Oh, and the house. How is that Liz got home so quickly? Well, actually, Liz didn't have to do anything; it was Red who handled everything, including the decor. And how much does it cost to Liz? Nothing yet, Red said were issues to be dealt with later, now Liz needs to rest and relax after the divorce, and that's what Liz was doing. In the early days Liz felt the lack of Tom, but after a while, she no longer felt the miss him, Red was always there with her, to help her in house moves, with some matters of divorce, but especially to be with Liz. Red was becoming increasingly important in the life of Liz, was the only person she had, and she fully trusts, which is strange because he is a criminal, but Liz was sure of one thing, Red didn't lie to her.

After an hour showering Liz was dry the hair and choose what clothes she would wear. Liz wore a blue blouse with black pants. It was 7:40 pm and it began to get dark and Liz sat on the porch with a cup of coffee to enjoy the view over the city nightfall, the lights of the lamps are lit, as well as the lights in the buildings that light up one by one until they were almost all linked, but most of all the sunset on the river, which was drawing in the water movement.

"Hello Lizzie!" Red replied smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?

"Yes."

"Red?"

"Yes Lizzie."

"You want to come over for dinner?" Asked Liz a bit embarrassed because she was not accustomed to ask Red if he wanted to have dinner, usually it was he who asked if he could go to dinner, but dinner time was near and he still hadn't said anything, so Liz decided to be her this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart! But I have a business dinner and I cannot go to dinner." Liz sighed, she was no longer accustomed to dine alone, it was a rare day that they don't have dinner together, whether it is in a restaurant or at Liz's house, but when it was in house, who cook is Red; he dominated better cooking than Liz.

"Ok, of course."

"Are you okay?" Red asked worried as noted Liz's voice was a little weaker than normal.

"Yes, I'm fine ..."

"You want me to go for dinner?"

"You have a business dinner Red"

"So I'm going to dinner."

"Do not Red. You have businesses to handle. Do not worry about me. "

"I can handle it first; I just have to be a little late. I do whatever is necessary for you being happy, Lizzie." And a tear rolled down Liz's face. Liz knew that, but said by him was so much better.

"You did not have Red and I dined alone ..." Liz said.

"You'll say that you do not prefer that I be with you?"

"Well, with you it is better that's true ..."

"Okay, end of discussion. I'll have dinner with you. But I'll be a little late, around 9:30. "

"No problem."

"Okay, now I got to go, see you later" Red said in a rushed tone.

"Red?"

"Yes"

"Thank You"

Red disconnected the call and Liz remembered that she should have asked if she cooked or waited for Red, or kept on that Italian food restaurant that Red loved, but Liz decided not to call Red because he seemed busy so Liz decided to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** _In the last chapter Liz was talking on phone with Red_

Liz had just dinner and stood up from her chair and was lurking in the balcony overlooking the river. Liz put both hands on the railing of the balcony, without Liz might realize Red and Liz came behind him did the same, putting his arms on either side of Liz leaving her in the middle of him leaning against him. Liz turned and the distance between Red was nil. Liz looked at Red eyes as he approached his lips to hers and ...

'Ding-dong' the doorbell rang and Liz woke up. She had been lying on her bed while waiting for Red arrived and ended up falling asleep Liz sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table, were 9:00 PM, Red had come sooner than expected.

"Oh crap!" Liz grumbled as she stood from the bed. "I fell asleep!"

'Ding-dong'

"I'm going! I'm going ... "

Liz ran to the lobby to open the door. When Liz opened the door she saw Red supported in the door posts and a bag beside him. Red pushed away from the door, and took the bag and entered.

"Hello, Lizzie." Red approached, Liz and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Liz felt a shiver up the body. Red was wearing a gray vest, a white shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and black trousers. "I passed the butcher and bought meat, the dinner will be Stroganoff." Red headed for the kitchen where landing the bag on the counter.

"Want me to help you?" Said Liz following Red

"No thank you. I don't want my Stroganoff burned." Red replied jokingly. Liz laughed out of loud.

"Hey! I'm not such a bad cooker! "Muttered Liz also jokingly

"Of course not!" Said Red laughing.

"So if you do not need my help I'll be back."

"Okay." Red began to take a pan from one of the cabinets, Liz headed to the bathroom, to get back to makeup, something she would do before Red arrives, it was if she had not fallen asleep.

Liz entered the bathroom and closed the door. Liz finally had realized what she had dreamed. "Oh Liz ... Liz what are you doing?" Liz muttered with herself as she sat on the toilet lid and supported the face. Red was a good friend, a friend like Liz had ever had, but it was just that ... well, at least until now. Liz stood up and put in front of the mirror, and began removing make-up from inside a small basket, which was on the counter of the sink. Liz put mascara on eyelashes and red lipstick. Liz kept all the makeup in the basket and headed toward the door, and before opening, Liz toke a deep breath. Liz opened the door and went into the kitchen. When Liz came to the kitchen saw Red in front of the stove with the sleeves rolled up, and Liz bit her lip, then she had to control to not slap herself.

"Hey Lizzie, can you lay the table?" Red asked turning his head back to look at Liz.

"Of course. Where here or on the balcony? "

"On the balcony is a nice night." Liz turned and went into a cabinet where she had the dishes; el opened the door and pulled out two plates "You know what, I got it. Be careful with my Stroganoff! "Red said while picking up the dishes and played at Liz's fingertips

Liz laughed! "Okay, I'll be careful" Liz picked up her spoon that Red was using for cooking Stroganoff and continue to do what Red was doing; join the cream to the meat while removing the spaghetti boiled it.

Red was laying the table for several minutes, and Liz was to wonder what he was going to take much to put two plates, glasses and cutlery. Red appeared in the room.

"Red, I think the Stroganoff is ready. I've turned off the heat of the spaghetti." Red approached the stove where Liz was and put one hand around Liz's waist and with the other picked up her spoon. Liz felt her heart was going to jump him from her chest. "Liz, keep calm." Liz thought while breathing deeply. "Yes, it's ready, and it looks delicious. If you continue like this, you're gonna get to cook as well as I cook, what is difficult."

Liz laughed out of loud; Red was so much fun that day. "You're not at all convinced!"

Red dropped her hip and began to set Stroganoff on a platter and spaghetti in a bowl.

Liz felt confused, the approach of Red was something to which she was accustomed, 'personal space' shouldn't be in Red's dictionary, but the things were different, and Liz was not sure what she felt for Red , and the dream did not help ...

Liz came to the balcony and almost fainted. No light on, two candles burning, a wonderful view of the light, the river and the building of New York. Red landed spaghetti and stroganoff on the table and pulled a chair to Liz sit. Then Red sat down and picked up a bottle of wine, opened it and poured a little in the glass of Liz, and a little more on his. "Let's toast to your new life." Red said raising his glass.

"And to you, for helping me and being here with me." Said Liz doing the same as Red

"So, to us." And toasted. Liz smiled as he took a sip of wine.

"Mhmm. What wine is this? It's really good ... "said Liz while posed the glass and picked up the wine bottle to read the label.

"It's Portuguese; I brought it when I was there."

"It's good."

Red began serving Liz and after a while the two were eating.

"It's delicious," said Red

"Thanks for coming Red"

"I'd much rather have dinner with you than with a guy I'd probably kill the in middle of the dinner..."

Liz laughed out of loud, and Red raised eyebrow admired, usually Liz began to get cranky whenever he mentioned the word 'kill'. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, why should not I be?" Liz asked a little irritated

"No, I'm not used to seeing you laugh at something like these." Said Red obviously fun.

Liz was a little upset, but quickly returned to normal.

Liz and Red finally ended up dinner. The dinner had been calm and quiet with a few moments of conversation, but not many. Red looked nervous and Liz thought he was so concerned that he had business to deal with. The two stood up and took the dirty dishes from the balcony and headed for the kitchen where the dishes kept inside the washing machine.

After Red had filled a glass of scotch and Liz have made a cup of coffee, the two sat on the couch, one at each end, but there were too much far, the couch was three places but could be considered two. Liz turned on the TV and searched for an interesting program and after much searching found any program that she used to see. While watching the program Red Liz still nervous while looking out the window.

"Oh I'm so tired and full of pain!"

"Where hurts you? Want me to make you a massage? "Red asked resting his glass on the coffee table and turned to Liz

"Yes, please hurts me especially the shoulders."

Liz turned her back to Red so he can to massage her shoulders. Red put the neckline of the blouse to the sides so that Liz's shoulders L were naked, and began to massage.

Liz finally felt relaxed after a tiring day. Red massages Liz's shoulders. Liz felt the hot breath of Red on her shoulder and her heart started beating so fast, it looked like it was trying to win a race against the time. Red gently kissed the left shoulder of Liz and she had to control herself to not do something she might come to regret.

"Lizzie, sweetheart. Tomorrow I'll go to Moscow, and I'll be there for a month. But before that I need to tell you something, "said Red weakly and something that seemed a little concern with what could be called fear and surely some nerves.

"What's wrong Red?" Liz turned to Red tucking the blouse. Red looked nervous and Liz was worried.

Red sighed before speaking and his face was serious. "Liz, I need to tell you the truth. You deserve the truth. "Liz said nothing.

"For your question: ''Why me?'', I answered ''Because of your father." And it's true, and yes I know your parents..." Red paused for a bit and toke a deep breath. "Your father worked to me- as a criminal of course- and he betrayed me, and as a usually do, I killed him."

A tear was in Liz's eye. Liz felt no anger against him, as would have felt if he had told her when he should have told.

Red gulped and continued. "Your mother was gone, I don't know what happened to her, and... you were just a little girl on a cruel world with nobody to take care of you. I just... I felt guilt for you being alone in this world and I... I asked Sam to take care of you. You always were very special, and I don't know why but, you always were very special." Tears streamed down Liz's face that quickly became a river of tears.

"And one of the worst things I've done in my life was... kill Sam... Yes, I'm a monster. Where I should have a heart I have a stone. He said that the doctor said he had six weeks and he wanted that to be six hours. He said too that he was going to tell you the truth, and I don't wanted it. I was afraid. And I kill him. I'm a monster. Sam to me was like a brother, I loved that man, I still love him... but I killed him. You were right, I'm a monster. I better go."

Red stood up and headed for the door "Red wait." Liz got up from the couch and wiped some of the tears. Red turned back to Liz. Liz approached Red and hugged him. Red was surprised and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're not a monster, you've a big heart. You've done what you needed to do. And thank you Red, for what you've done and tell me is truth. "

Liz moved away from Red and saw that he had his eyes with tears. Liz put her arms over his shoulders and approached him, and he kissed her. Red opened his mouth and with his tongue he asked permeation to enter in Liz's mouth and she opened her mouth too. Liz felt a strange feeling that she did not know what it was. Liz broke the kiss and pulled back a little. Red smiled as Liz did not know whether to smile or run away.

"Lizzie I need to go. Good night and sweet dreams." Red went to the hall opened the door and walked away.

Liz was more confused than ever. Red had killed the real father of Liz, and then gave her to Sam to take care of her. Sam did not die from cancer but it was Red who killed him. Sam was all for Liz, but after knowing that it was Red who killed him, Liz could not be angry with him. And to complicate what was already complicated the kiss.

Liz picked up Red's glass of scotch and drink it and continued watching TV.

**Note**_: What did Red told Liz is my current theory that actually happened. Red worked with Liz's father, he betrayed him and Red killed him, and then he asked Sam to take care of Liz. It's that. I was supposed to say something else, but now I cannot remember. I was supposed to published this chapter earlier, but I could not finish it earlier, and then I stayed for three days without internet-connection._


End file.
